Proteger
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque lo primero que quería era proteger a su familia y en especial a ella. Pero había cosas que él no podía decir.
1. Introducción

_**Hola chicos traigo esto que en la noche se me vino a la mente y se me ocurrió y dio esto XD.**_

_**(Por eso me dormí hasta la 1 de la mañana, aye sir)**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**...**_

* * *

El quería proteger a toda su familia, en especial a ella.

Su primera prioridad era ella.

Pero para eso tuvo el deber de abandonarla, quería que ella fuera con él pero sabía que si lo hacia las cosas probablemente resultarían de otra manera.

Pensó que al dejarla los demás la cuidarían pero nunca se imagino que el gremio se disolvería.

Nunca se imagino que ella estuvo sola en ese año que se fue a entrenar.

Y ahora que regreso y supo la verdad... Supo que la debía de cuidar y consentir más.

Aunque en su pequeño viaje el descubrió que realmente la deberían de proteger de él.

Ya que al darse cuenta de la verdad de su origen no hizo otra opción más que ocultarlo tras esas vendas.

**_-Aun no es el momento adecuado para decir la verdad aun puedo mantenerlo oculto_**

Porque ya sabía lo que era, porque ya sabía cuál era su misión pero él no quería que todos los que amara resultaran heridos.

Decidió ocultar la verdad y cuando llegara el momento.

_**-Deberán destruirme antes de que pase algo peor**_

Porque él no quería lastimarlos y en especial a su compañera, a su amada y preciada Lucy...

Aunque el verdadero motivo era que Igneel había pedido que lo destruyeran.

_**-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Zeref y esta vez te derrotare y no dejare inconclusa la misión que me asignaste hace años**_

Porque el sabia que él era el demonio más fuerte que Zeref creo.

_**-E.N.D o mejor dicho Etherious Natsu Dragneel**_

Porque él sabía lo que significaba esas siglas, porque el sabia muchas cosas que aun no quería decir.

Porque desde ahora en adelante pasarían cosas buenas y malas…

* * *

_**...**_

_**Y aquí termina XD por esto me desvele, era una idea que no me la podía sacar de la mente y aquí esta**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	2. -1-

_**Bien como he leído sus Reviews y me han pedido que le dé continuación a la historia. Pues así será, tanto en fanfic como en wattpad estaré actualizando esta historia. Espero que la disfruten n.n.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

_**…**_

* * *

Porque aun en sus entrenamientos no dejaba de pensar en ella. Le había dolido mucho en dejarla sola pero si el quería proteger tanto a ella como a su familia no tenia de otra.

_**-Voy a ser más fuerte Lucy, te lo prometo**_

Pero nunca se imagino que en ese viaje se encontraría con una persona muy importante para él.

_**-¡Gildarts!**_

_**-¡Natsu y Happy!**_

Porque para él era más que un amigo, era más como una figura paternal, claro aparte de Igneel.

_**-Y luego...**_

_**-Que interesante...**_

Pero aunque se hiciera de noche y Happy estuviera dormido y soñaba con sus amados peces y su amada Charle, el no dejaba de mirar al cielo, en especial a aquellas estrellas que protegerían a su amada.

_**-Aunque no esté cerca de ella se que ellos la protegerán y sé que en este mismo momento ella está mirando lo mismo que yo**_

Y aunque pensaba que nadie lo veía, estaba muy equivocado. Ya que Gildarts siempre lo encontraba pero que no se animara a platicar con él era otra cosa. Aunque hubo un día en el que al fin se decidió y platico con él.

_**-Natsu, a mi no me puedes engañar, se que algo te preocupa, sabes que me lo puedes contar**_

_**-Bueno... Yo... En verdad... Se trata de alguien... Y de lo que paso hace poco... Yo aun no...**_

_**-Cuéntamelo muchacho..**_.

Porque el quería un consejo paternal de la estupidez que había echo. Porque el quería ayuda con aquellos sentimientos que desde hace tiempo desconocía. Porque quería desahogarse de todo lo que había pasado con su padre.

_**-Ya veo... Sé que ha sido duro, no solamente para ti, si no para los que te rodean, en especial con aquella chica rubia, sé que soy el hombre menos indicado para ayudarte pero sé que podremos hacer algo**_

Porque desde ese entonces y desde que Gildarts le sonrió supo que de ahora en adelante nada seria fácil, por lo que su entrenamiento iba a ser más duro de lo normal y con algunos consejos de Gildarts más.

_**-Muchas gracias Gildarts**_

_**-De nada muchacho, ya sabes que si tienes algún problema no te lo guardes y compártelo**_

_**-Lo se**_

Aunque había cosas que por más que quisiera no se podían contar. Aunque eso ya seria despues.

Cuando amaneció tanto como Gildarts y como Natsu y Happy tomaron caminos diferentes. Había cosas que aun debían hacer, caminos que aun deben recorrer, entrenamientos que hacer pero eso no impidió para que se despidieran y prometieran volver a reencontrarse.

_**-¡JODER, NATSU... TE LLEVASTE MIS REVISTAS!**_

_**-¡ERES UN ASCO VIEJO, COMO SE TE OCURRE CARGAR CON ESTO!**_

Bueno... Esto ya será otra historia.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Y aquí termina, espero que les guste XD, mientras batallo con mi maldita alergia QnQ les contestare sus Reviews…**_

_**Jbadillodavila: muchas gracias :3 y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste…**_

_**Gues: muchas gracias por apoyarme y aquí está la continuación espero que te guste**_

_**No sé cómo actualizare este fanfic, por lo que me imagino que lo actualizare o cada mes o ya se me ocurrirá como. [Saben cómo se puede quitar una maldita alergia!? Si saben díganmelo ;n; estoy harta de esto y juro que me cortare mi nariz y seré la nueva voldemort y buscare a Harry Potter lml]**_

_**Bien nos vemos para la próxima…**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	3. -2-

_**Hi minna**_

_**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo capítulo, XD perdón por tardar en actualizar pero al fin esta el capitulo para el día de hoy.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

_**…**_

* * *

Los meses pasaron y el seguía con el entrenamiento que le había dicho Gildarts, el ya estaba notando las diferencias, de alguna u otra manera sentía su cuerpo diferente y sobre todo más fuerte.

_**-Lo bueno que Gildarts me dijo que entrenara de esta manera, me estoy sintiendo más fuerte**_

_**-Aye**_

En estos meses hubo un pequeño problema y ese fue que Happy perdiera las tijeras con las cuales le cortaba el pelo a Natsu y por lo cual Natsu dejo crecer su cabello.

_**-Perdón Natsu...**_

_**-Tranquilo no es tu culpa, se siente raro el cabello así pero ya no te preocupes por ello**_

Por más que viajara no dejaba de pensar en ella. Todas las tonterías que hacía, todo lo que comía, todo lo que hacía le recordaba a ella y cada vez que lo hacia se ponía triste, la había dejado para protegerla pero al final la había dejado.

_**-Que crees que esté haciendo Lucy en estos momentos Natsu**_

_**-Me imagino que sigue escribiendo su novela o leyendo algo sabes que es muy rara**_

_**-Aye... La extraño**_

_**-Yo igual Happy**_

No podía negarlo y ni mucho menos ocultárselo a Happy ya que el prácticamente era como un hijo para él y el sabia muchas cosas. Aunque una noche le tuvo que ocultar lo que estaba por sucederle.

_**-Pero que mier...**_

Una noche despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo se sentía raro, era como si no le perteneciera. De repente su brazo derecho le empezó a doler y aquel dolor era como si le estuvieran clavando algo y estuvieran dibujando con esa misma cosa.

_**-Carajo... Duele...**_

Se agarro el brazo, aunque poco despues tuvo que tocarse la cabeza ya que esta le empezó a doler. Recuerdos regresaban a él, recuerdos empezaron atormentarlo, recuerdos fueron lo que llegaron en ese momento.

_**-E.N.D... Zeref... Etherious... Hermano... Igneel**_

Su brazo dejo de doler y cuando menos se espero aparecieron unas marcas en el, como si de un tatuaje se tratara, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver una marca en especial.

_**-T-Tártaros...**_

No quiso despertar a su amigo por lo que en su mochila busco un par de vendas y se las coloco en el brazo y así tratar de ocultar todo.

_**-Porque mierda me está pasando esto... Porque mierda estoy recordando esto…**_

Y una vez más miro las estrellas donde el volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, donde al final en cuentas ya no tendría de otra más que ocultarlo hasta que sea el momento indicado.

_**-Perdóname Lucy soy un idiota pero es la única manera para poder protegerte, ya no sé quien soy en realidad aunque creo que es bueno que ahora estés lejos así te podrán proteger**_

Lagrimas traviesas salieron por sus ojos, desesperación era lo que mostraba sus puños.

_**-Igneel... Ayúdame... Ya no sé quien soy papá, si un demonio o un humano ya no sé lo que voy a hacer**_

Y aunque pronunciara eso, el sabia que nadie iba a responder a ello. Así que una vez más decidió cerrar los ojos y una vez más adentrarse con aquellos recuerdos. Ya despues inventaría una excusa para Happy, pero por lo mientras seguiría sufriendo.

* * *

_**…**_

_**; n ; Probe (pobre XD) de Natsu, ahora sí la tiene muy difícil… Pero ni modo TnT**_

_**Contestare sus Reviews…**_

_**Jbadillodavila: ; n ; juro que si llorare cuando suceda eso en el manga, TnT ahora entiendo todo Zeref, ahora lo sé *se avienta de un edificio***_

_**Bien es todo por el día de hoy. Nos vemos otro día OwO ya muy pronto actualizare los demás, lo juro lml**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	4. -3-

_**Hola chic s!**_

_**Lo se me he tardado en actualizar pero D: hay muchas cosas con las que últimamente estoy súper ocupada. Entre ella con la boda de mi prima, con algunos papeleos, que las peleas y discusiones con la nena de mi hermano y muchas pero muchas cosas más. Naturalmente estaré publicando en mi Twitter las posibilidades de cuando pueda subir los capítulos de mis fanfic. Pero bueno espero que les guste el capitulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

_**…**_

* * *

Desde esa noche algo había cambiado en Natsu, el terror, el miedo y la inseguridad seguían reinando en su cuerpo pero también la magia de su interior, la cual crecía cada vez más. Happy más de una ocasión se había dado cuenta.

**_-Valla Natsu tu fuerza a incrementado mucho_**

**_-Lo se Happy me siento más fuerte y tu también veo que el entrenamiento para evitar comer muchos peces está funcionando_**

**_-Aye ahora si Charle se va a fijar en mi… aunque eso quiere decir que el entrenamiento de Gildarts está funcionando_**

**_-Bueno si el entrenamiento_**

Aunque la verdad era otra cosa, era el poder que se le había otorgado gracias a su hermano. El poder de un demonio combinado con el de un dragón y el poder del Etherious, todo estaba combinándose en su interior.

Happy cada día le preguntaba a Natsu acerca de aquellas vendas que tenía en su brazo pero Natsu prefería cambiar de tema o simplemente decía que se había lastimado fuerte y a veces con muchas preguntas y muchas sospechas ya no sabía que mas inventar.

_**-Es que se me hace raro que estés utilizando vendas además si fue un golpe muy fuerte por parte del entrenamiento ya duro mucho normalmente se te quitan al día siguiente**_

_**-Bueno… E-Es para que veas que aquel golpe si fue muy fuerte…**_

_**-Pero te has lastimado con anterioridad así y se te quita rápido…**_

_**-Mejor hay que comer antes de que todo se enfrié**_

Y Happy al ver que nunca cambiaba sus respuestas dejo de preguntarle por ello. Aunque luego se pondría averiguar más.

Cada día se hacía más fuerte, cada noche aquellos recuerdos lo seguían atormentando. Por lo que no dormía mucho y solamente se dedicaba a mirar aquellas estrellas.

_**-Ahora entiendo el porqué no me pudiste destruir, solo era un niño cuando me viste... Sentiste lastima por mi pero yo no te culpo ya que no se si eso fue lo correcto…**_

Hablaba solo lo más alejado posible de Happy, no quería que se enterara de aquel secreto, aun no quería que se diera cuenta.

_**-Sabes Igneel dentro de poco debo de detener a Gray... Rogue del futuro me dijo que perderá la cabeza cuando Gray mate a Frosch no se si sea verdad pero yo quiero evitarlo...**_

No recibía una respuesta de ello, la noche era la única testigo de aquellas palabras.

_**-Sabes ahora que ya se la verdad… Tengo miedo de lastimarlos… Tengo miedo de lastimar a Luce si algo les pasa y en especial a ella nunca me lo perdonaría**_

Y al final de toda conversación lágrimas desesperadas salían de sus ojos jade.

Así eran sus días. Así eran sus noches. Esto fue con lo que convivio hasta que se cumplió el año y tenía que cumplir con la promesa de regresar.

_**-Estoy nervioso quiero ver a los demás Natsu**_

_**-Yo igual Happy... Aunque sabes me gustaría ir a un lugar antes**_

_**-Que lugar...**_

_**-Ya lo descubrirás...**_

Un lugar donde hace un año Fairy Tail gano y volvieron a ser el gremio más fuerte, un lugar donde lo dieron todo para derrotar a los dragones y a Rogue del futuro.

Aunque nunca se imagino que en este mismo lugar estaría la persona que mas ansiaba ver.

* * *

_**…**_

_**QnQ Es lo que me imagino con relación a lo que últimamente está pasando en el manga. Me rompe mi kokorito al saber que él está pasando por estas cosas. Bien responderé sus Reviews…**_

_**Mori Summer: Si lo se QnQ no me recuerdes que aun no me recupero de ello *se va a la esquina deprimida* Podría ser que sea como Deliora. Fíjate que no había detenido en pensar en ello y ahora que sabemos que Igneel ya no está dentro del cuerpo de Natsu para detener esa dragonificacion (XD creo que así se escribe) Natsu tiene la posibilidad de transformarse en un dragón. Hay muchas cosas que aun dudamos :c estoy igual que tu yo igual quiero respuesta de ello… n.n no te preocupes estás en tu palabra de opinar owo, muchas gracias por leer XD es que me encanto el momento de las revistas de Gildarts 7u7 y un Natsu echo un tomatito fue divertido.**_

_**Guest: Muchas gracias por apoyarme! DX gomenasai! No era mi intención que lloraras es que así me imagino la situación de Natsu y QnQ *se avienta de un edificio* pues… el doctor me dijo que por el momento me tendrá en observación y que anote todas mis actividades del día para saber a que soy alérgica. Aunque yo estoy segura de que soy alérgica al polvo, igual al cambio de temperatura. TwT al fin alguien que me entiende!**_

_**…**_

_**Bien chicos es todo por el día de hoy. Por favor estén atentos a mi Twitter ahí ya estoy más seguido donde publicare las fechas para las actualizaciones.**_

_**Nos vemos minna!**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	5. -4-

_**Hola chicos, sé que he tardado en actualizar *se esconde detrás de una almohada* y lo siento se supone que ayer iba a subir este capítulo pero digamos que paso algo chistoso y tuve que ir al dentista QnQ y pues ya no se pudo. Aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

_**…**_

* * *

Por su aun miedo en los transportes prefirió caminar hasta aquel lugar. Sabían que se iban a tardar mucho pero sabía que iba a valer la pena.

_**-Ya se a donde nos dirigimos Natsu**_

_**-Aye sir, veremos que tal le fue al gremio en este año**_

Para su mala o buena suerte, llegaron al último día. El quería impresionar a las personas que había ahi por lo que decidió hacer una entrada espectacular a su manera.

_**-ESTOY AQUI PARA DERROTAR AL QUE SE DICE SER EL GREMIO MAS FUERTE**_

Exactamente llego al último día de los Juegos Mágicos. Los magos del gremio más fuerte quisieron hacerle frente pero no pudieron, su magia había crecido lo suficiente como para acabarlos en tan solo unos segundos.

_**-Natsu... Destruiste el lugar por completo**_

Su mirada se desvió a una chica en particular. Cabello rubio más largo, ojo café, buen cuerpo, ropa deshecha y aquella característica marca del gremio en su mano. Sin más, con todo y cabello alborotado, le dedico su más grande y hermosa sonrisa aquella chica la cual no podía dejar de pensar.

_**-Hola Lucy...**_

_**-N-Natsu...**_

Ya no le permitieron decir más, ya que fue arrestado por el escándalo y por destruir aquel coliseo. Aunque no tardo en salir libre y sin ningún cargo, claro por órdenes del mismo rey.

_**-Y no vuelvas a hacer eso**_

_**-Gehe**_

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al salir. Ella estaba ahi esperándolo, el se había dado cuenta cuando la vio. Ella había cambiado también, aunque había una cosa que le angustiaba.

_**-Si serán... Meterse en un lio como ese pero bueno que se les va hacer a ustedes dos**_

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Y él como buen "amigo" decidió seguirla. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar apartado. Algo no estaba bien.

_**-Por cierto Lucy porque solamente estas tu y no todo el gremio**_

_**-Creo que les tengo que decir las cosas como tal...**_

_**-De que hablas Luce**_

_**-Si vinieron a ver al gremio déjenme decirles que el gremio se disolvió el día despues que se fueron**_

No podía creer en sus palabras. Aquellas palabras le habían caído como un gran balde de hielo marca Gray. Angustiado y desesperado por aquellas palabras siguió preguntando por lo sucedido.

_**-Pero eso no es posible quien...**_

_**-El maestro Makarov lo anuncio así que no se puede hacer otra cosa**_

_**-Ese viejo como se le ocurre decir algo como eso**_

_**-Y tu como te atreves a opinar de ello**_

Sabía a lo que se refería. Y al saber de ello le dolía más, la había abandonado y todo ese año ella estuvo sola.

_**-Se fueron solos dejando una carta, no dijeron a donde iban solamente se fueron**_

No tuvo de otra más que ocultar su rostro en su larga cabellera. Imaginarse a una Lucy sola por un año le rompía su corazón. Una Lucy que lloraba por su soledad.

_**-Lo siento no debí decir eso y como creo que no tienen donde quedarse se quedaran en mi casa.**_

Ambos caminaron en un incomodo silencio. Natsu no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sabía que ella estaba dolida, sabía que ahora que regreso debía hacer todo para que su Lucy no estuviera triste.

_**-Wow Lucy tu casa esta grande**_

_**-Si es grande aparte esta cerca de mi trabajo**_

_**-¡Gracias mi ángel!**_

_**-Muchas gracias Lucy**_

Discutieron, rieron, contaron lo que les había pasado en ese año y muchas cosas más.

_**-Natsu no te molesta tu cabello largo**_

_**-Algo, aunque me gusta más cuando esta corto tengo más libertad pero ahora que lo tengo largo no se es raro, a ti como te gusta**_

_**-Me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello largo y si te lo amarraras sería mejor aunque me gusta más el Natsu con cabello corto**_

_**-Sí pero perdimos las tijeras y...**_

_**-No te preocupes llamare a Cáncer**_

Y así fue, gracias a Cáncer, volvía a tener su cabello corto. Horas despues Lucy se fue a dormir dejando a unos despiertos Natsu y Happy. Querían pensar en aquellas palabras, no podían creer lo que había pasado.

_**-El gremio se disolvió Happy**_

_**-Aye**_

_**-Ya se hay que alegrarnos dibujando en el rostro de Lucy**_

_**-Aye ya tengo los marcadores**_

Fueron ninjas al meterse al cuarto de esta. Estaban a punto de acercarse hasta que algo llamo su atención. Un gran mapa de Ishgar. Sabía que era para localizar a los chicos. Ella había investigado por todo ese año.

Tuvo una idea despues de ello. Salieron los dos del cuarto, claro sin que antes le diera un tierno beso en la frente sin que Happy se diera cuenta, y fueron a "dormir" en lo que amanecía.

El día llego y ellos volvieron a ser ninjas. Salieron sin ser vistos y con su fuego prendió el castillo dejando algo "FAIRY TAIL REGRESA". Regreso con Lucy donde ella estaba más que asustada.

_**-Y toda esta guardia**_

_**-Rayos ya llegaron tan rápido**_

_**-Que diablos hicieron ustedes dos**_

_**-No hay tiempo Lucy hay que escapar**_

La cargo y salieron lo más rápido posible. Lucy no entendía de lo que se trataba. Al ver su cara de confusión le contesto.

_**-Vamos a reunir Fairy Tail Lucy así que ven conmigo**_

Sus ojos brillaron. Una sonrisa aparecio. Y con un apretón de manos volvieron a empezar aquel camino para reunir a todos. Volviendo a ser Happy, Natsu y Lucy un equipo como la primera vez que se conocieron.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Awww se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por recordar esto :"3 es que mi kokorito no pudo soportar cuando vio esa escena y me recordó al primer capítulo es taaaan tierno XD.**_

_**Nos veremos para el próximo capítulo owo por favor estar atentos a Twitter.**_

_**Review!?**_


	6. -5-

_**Hi minna**_

_**Aquí está este capítulo y estaba pensando y me decidí por actualizar este más seguido. Así que esperen muy pronto el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que actualizo tanto aquí como en wattpad [mi usuario de wattpad aparece en mi perfil de fanfiction por si alguien quiera seguirme]. Sin más, disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**…**_

* * *

El camino iba a ser largo pero eso no importaba. Quería reunir al gremio pero sobre todo quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con Lucy.

_**-Y bien donde empezaremos...**_

_**-Creí que tenían algún plan para ello**_

_**-Pues no, agarramos tu mapa y pensamos en empezar por ahí**_

Por más que quisiera no podía dejar de observarla. En ese único año ella había cambiado, se veía hermosamente rara. No podía decirlo así que guardo sus impulsos de idiotez.

Caminaron por todo el día. Y entrando la noche prefirieron acampar en el bosque. Comieron la poca comida que ella traía. Platicaron y después de unas horas se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus bolsas.

_**-Hasta mañana Natsu... Happy...**_

_**-Duerme bien Luce**_

_**-Aye**_

Las horas pasaban y el no podía dormir. Se levanto, miro a Lucy que dormía unos centímetros de él, luego a su pequeño compañero metido en su bolsa. Sonrió un poco y como toda noche empezó a caminar en aquel bosque. Aunque no tan alejado para poder ver a sus amigos.

_**-Creo que aquí estaré bien**_

Cerró los ojos. Respiro hondo y estiro sus músculos. Al abrirlos vio aquel cielo estrellado. Decidió escalar un gran árbol y poder hablar sin que ellos escucharan.

_**-Sabes Igneel me alegra estar con Lucy quiero sobre todo recuperar este año junto con ella, estando ella a mi lado soy más fuerte**_

Vio su brazo vendado y decidió quitarse aquellas incomodas vendas. Ahí seguía aquella marca, aunque algo más pasaba. Marcas negras aparecían y se expandían.

_**-Solo espero que el momento de la verdad aun no se acerque**_

Volvió acomodar aquellas vendas y a seguir observando aquel cielo estrellado. Debía pensar en muchas cosas, debía ordenar su cabeza primero.

Cerró los ojos. Respiro hondo y ahí estaba ese delicioso aroma. El cual le pertenecía a su compañera. Extrañaba ese aroma, era tan fresco, tan tranquilo, tan Lucy.

_**-Natsu...**_

Abrió los ojos y la vio a ella. Caminaba en aquel bosque tratando de encontrarlo. No dijo nada y prefirió observarla. Caminaba insegura y con mucho miedo. No se fijaba que enfrente de ella había un tronco con el cual poco después tropezó.

Cerró sus ojos y esperaba aquel golpe. Pero en cambio sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeando su cintura. Al abrirlos se encontró con él, quería hablar pero fue hipnotizada por aquellos ojos jade.

_**-Ten cuidado por donde caminas**_

Le dedico su típica sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Chocolate y jade. Sus ojos no se separaban, sus cuerpos se reconfortaban, sus corazones latían y sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

_**-L-Lo siento...**_

_**-No te preocupes...**_

No se quisieron separar. Necesitaban el calor del otro. Sonrieron. Y se fueron a sentar en aquel tronco. La noche era fría, por lo que se acercaron más.

_**-Porque estabas despierto...**_

_**-No he podido dormir bien, desde hace un año después de eso...**_

_**-Entiendo...**_

Las palabras sobraban. Ambos se necesitaban. Tenían que liberar todo lo que guardaron en ese año.

_**-Luce, lo siento fui un egoísta, solamente pensé en mi, en mi padre y yo... Tuve que irme para poder asimilar todo**_

_**-Estamos aquí para ayudarnos Natsu y no te preocupes todo quedo en el olvido**_

_**-Se que no soy el único que tuvo que perder algo Luce, te conozco tan bien que se que perdiste algo así que perdóname Luce yo no quería dejarte sola**_

_**-No es tu culpa, nadie sabía que el gremio se disolvería así que por favor Natsu no te culpes**_

Ambos se necesitaban. Y ambos se perdieron en ese cálido abrazo. Lagrimas traicioneras salieron de ambos. Ahora que todo estaba arreglado, seguirían siendo los "mejores amigos".

_**-Hay que dormir, mañana será un pesado día**_

_**-Lo sé pero si me das permiso me gustaría dormir hoy contigo Natsu...**_

_**-Sabes que siempre diré que si**_

Se levantaron y entrelazaron sus manos. Caminaron y ambos se metieron en la bolsa de dormir de él. Lucy abrazo a Happy para que durmiera entre ellos. Muy juntos estaban, piernas y brazos enredados. Sonrisas y miradas tímidas. Ambos se acercaron más y entre el calor que se daban se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertar. Después de un año al fin pudo dormir como era debido. Bajo su vista y ella seguía ahí. Los brazos de él rodeaban su pequeña cintura mientras que los de ella los subió hasta el pecho de él agarrando su chaqueta. Como si estuviera evitando que se marchara.

_**-Nunca más me iré de tu lado Lucy te lo prometo**_

Le dio un dulce beso en su frente. Y con esto empezó su mañana. Debían continuar caminando hasta Lamia Scale. No sabía el porqué pero así lo marcaba el mapa de Lucy.

_**-Te gusssssssta**_

Su pequeño compañero se acerco y con su típica frase lo molesto.

_**-Ninguna palabra acerca de esto Happy**_

_**-Me tendrás que convencer con algo Natsu**_

_**Aunque primero debía callar al pequeño gato.**_

* * *

_**…**_

_**Un poquito de NaLu porque amo el NaLu lm laye sir. Contestare sus Reviews**_

_**Jbadillodavila: UuUr es un sexy rey XD ok no seee eso me sorprendió fue como de "No inventes es rey!?" 7u7r entonces eso quiere decir que Natsu es un príncipe dragón zombi y demonio sexy**_

_**1397L: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Eagle Gold: Gehe perdón por tardar en actualizar owo pero aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy nwn espero que te guste**_

_**zuad92: a mi igual fue como de "QuQ mi kokorito ya está feliz por esto"**_

_**…**_

_**XD bien nos vemos en la próxima actualización asi que cuídense, coman muchos dulces OwO y lean mucho, bye.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	7. -6-

_**Hola chicos, ahora no tarde en actualizar y eso se debe a que hoy subiré un capitulo NaLu y aproveche también para actualizar este. Así que espero que les guste tanto este capítulo como el oneshot. Por fa lean a mi oneshot donde daré ahí otra noticia. Sin más dejare que lean.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**…**_

* * *

Siguieron caminando, con un Happy sentado en la bolsa de Natsu comiendo pescados. Ya que el muy maldito consiguió ser callado.

Caminaron un poco más y entraron al pueblo cercano al gremio. Natsu estaba tan aburrido porque en el camino no encontraron a tipos malos.

_**-Estoy tan aburrido...**_

_**-Entonces si estas aburrido porque no entrenamos un poco**_

_**-Es segura de eso Lucy**_

_**-Claro no creas que todo este tiempo estuve en la revista también me prepare para pelear**_

Estaba a punto de ponerse en modo de pelea. Pero algo mal pasaba por ahi. Y sin poder evitar tuvo que soltar un rugido, el cual paso entre las piernas de Lucy.

_**-Pero que diablos...**_

Sus instintos le dijeron que alguien estaba en peligro y fue lo único que pudo hacer. Al sentir que su trabajo estaba hecho dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

_**-Mejor ya no, ya me dio flojera**_

_**-PERO QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO**_

Siguió caminando pero un leve sonrojo aparecio en su rostro. Había visto la ropa interior de Lucy y estaba más que seguro que era nueva y más atrevida.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar con muchos globos, adornos y un escenario.

_**-Que diablos pasa aquí**_

_**-Es el día de gracias de Lamia Scale, Natsu llegamos en buen momento para ver a alguien**_

Se acercaron mas hasta ver que las personas que rodeaban el escenario. No pudieron seguir avanzando así que prefirieron quedarse hasta atrás.

Primero fue Lyon, despues aquella anciana que aun se cree sensual, despues aquel chico perro de nombre Toby.

_**-No puedo creer que esto hagan ellos**_

_**-Y aun falta el mejor final Natsu**_

Aparecieron dos chicas, una de cabello azul y otra de cabello rosa. Música empezó a sonar y ellas empezaron a cantar y bailar.

_**-No puede ser...**_

_**-Es lo que estás viendo Natsu**_

_**-ES WENDY Y CHELIA**_

_**-También apodadas las hermanas del cielo**_

Vieron aquel "ridículo" concierto que ellas estaban dando. Natsu por más que abriera sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía.

_**-Pero no veo a Charle**_

El pequeño gato, el cual aun se mantenía callado por tanto pescado, saco sus alas en busca de su amada Charle. La buscaba cerca de Wendy o volando por ahi pero no la encontraba.

_**-Sabía que aquí estarían, hola Natsu y Lucy**_

La voz de una chica sonó. Al voltearse vieron a una chica de la estatura de Wendy, cabello blanco con ¿orejas? Una chaqueta, falda, mitones y zapatos negros. Calcetas cafés.

_**-O y también hola gato**_

Que otra cosa rara podía pasar en ese día.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Cuando vi a Wendy fue como de "O por dios pero como es que ella esta ahi" XD yo no la trate de odio y de traidora. Bien contestare sus Reviews.**_

_**Eagle Gold: Estoy perdonada lml awww muchas gracias :"3 prometo seguir con ese NaLu tierno que te gusta**_

_**1397L: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Mori Summer: Ese Happy interrumpe todo momento romántico, aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy espero que te guste y gracias por esperar**_

_**…**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	8. -7-

_**Hola chicos.**_

_**Perdón por tardar mucho. Pero tenía uno que otro problema con mi celular. Y luego que a la computadora se le tenía que actualizar algo. Y pues muchos problemas más que se me juntaron.**_

_**Sin más a leer.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

_**…**_

* * *

Despues de aquel horrible concierto. Decidieron seguir a esa chica que aseguraba ser Charle.

_**-Me gustaba más la Charle normal**_

_**-Este es un hechizo con el que puedo ampliar mi magia, cuando yo quiera puedo regresar a la normalidad**_

La siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del gremio. Donde ahi los recibieron con un gran abrazo. Aunque bueno solamente a los que conocían.

_**-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí**_

_**-Muchas gracias Lyon, por cierto le podrías decir a Wendy que estamos aquí**_

Y así fue. Vieron como se alejo y poco despues vieron a una cabellera azul corriendo hacia ellos.

_**-Natsu-san... Lucy-san... Y Happy también**_

Sin más se aventó a ellos y los abrazo por igual. Wendy era como una hermana pequeña. Aunque Natsu aprovecho para cargarla como un costal de papas.

_**-Bien gracias por cuidar de Wendy así que nos la llevaremos**_

Y antes de que salieran fueron detenidos por un alterado Lyon.

_**-No se pueden llevar a un miembro del gremio así como así**_

Natsu vio a Lucy y Lucy vio a Natsu. Se quedaron callados por unos momentos. Natsu entendía la situación y bajo a Wendy. Ella se veía nerviosa y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

_**-Tiene razón Natsu-san yo pertenezco a este gremio ahora y he decidido quedarme aquí no me puedo ir**_

Se trago las palabrotas que iba a decir. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse a la altura de ella y acariciar su cabello azul.

_**-Fairy Tail regresara Wendy, nosotros lo reuniremos y regresaremos a ser un gremio y por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotros**_

Sus ojos castaños brillaron. Una sonrisa iba aparecer en su rostro hasta que cierta chica peliblanca con orejas interrumpió.

_**-Lo siento pero nos quedaremos aquí, no sabemos si realmente los van a reunir y Wendy ya ha decidido sobre eso**_

Y sin más se llevo a Wendy de ahi dejándolos con una gran decepción. Lyon al verlos así decidió hablarles.

_**-Cuidaremos bien de Wendy, me imagino que la separación fue dura puesto que el maestro Makarov ha desaparecido**_

_**-Lo sé Lyon, ni el consejo sabe dónde está el maestro**_

_**-Y es un problema el no encontrarlo, los magos santos que conocíamos, ahora ellos son el consejo por eso Jura no esta aquí y también por eso necesitan al maestro Makarov**_

Al ver que ya no había tema que hablar. Se fueron de ahi. No les importo y solo pidieron una habitación. Entraron a ella y se tumbaron en la cama y en el sillón. Parecían personas sin alma, muñecos viejos. Las horas pasaban y ellos seguían igual.

Un preocupado Natsu vio a una triste Lucy acostada en la cama y Happy tirado en el piso. Sin más agarro a su pequeño compañero y con su pequeña cola peluda intento hacerlo cosquillas a su compañera. No le gustaba verla de esa manera. Y gano sus risas pero también una buena paliza.

_**-Eres un pervertido**_

Aburridos se encontraban. Por lo que estuvieron horas encerrados en aquel cuarto. Hasta que escucharon gritos. Sin más salieron de aquel cuarto y corrieron hasta el gremio de Lamia Scale donde se veía que estaba destruido.

_**-Que diablos está pasando aquí Lyon**_

_**-Me alegra que estén bien, no se preocupen solo es una pelea entre nuestro gremio y el gremio oscuro orochi**_

La gente huía y ellos se quedaron a pelear.

_**-Los ayudaremos así que Happy ven**_

Y justamente cuando estaba a punto de volar. Sintió una patada en el rostro y una pelirrosa volando con Happy.

_**-Cuidare de Happy Natsu-san**_

Y así dejaron a un Natsu tirado en el piso mientras veía como Happy era "robado"

* * *

_**…**_

_**No lo sé pero como que cuando vi a Charle en versión humana como que me callo mal. No se tuvo un no sé que se yo que no me gusto. Bien es hora de contestar sus Reviews. [Al igual que Chelia]  
**_

_**nana010: jajajaja y dime quien no adora a Happy, es tan lindo aunque eso sí, si veo a un Happy llorando inmediatamente se me rompe mi kokorito. 7u7r yo amo a Natsu pervertido como que es su toque especial de él.**_

_**1397L: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**…**_

_**Bien nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	9. -8-

_**Hola chicos.**_

_**Sé que he dejado aquí muy abandonado. Pero pues había cosas que hacer y cosas que leer y escribir. Pero bueno ya empezare a actualizar un poco más seguido.**_

_**Así que a disfrutar.**_

* * *

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Se levanto viendo como se "robaban" a Happy. Alzo su brazo al aire y empezó a gritar.

_**-Maldita como se atreve a robarse a Happy**_

Lamentablemente no termino de hablar pues ciertas criaturas aparecieron de la nada aunque al poco rato fueron destruidos por Lyon.

_**-Por favor Natsu y Lucy, ayúdenos**_

Sin más asintieron. Natsu volteo a ver a su compañera, la protegería pero también protegería a su compañero. Vio como su compañera lo volteo a ver y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

_**-Estas cosas son monstruos**_

Natsu entendió a su sonrisa, encendió sus puños y empezó a correr a los monstruos derribándolos.

_**-Aunque él es más monstruo que nada**_

Lucy sonrió y saco una de sus llaves. La cual en poco rato salió Loke. Y poco despues cambio su ropa por un traje estelar de Loke.

_**-Bien es hora de mostrar mi entrenamiento**_

Y empezó a golpear cualquier cosa que se pusiera enfrente de ella.

Mientras que Natsu corría a toda velocidad destruyendo todo a la vez. Volteaba para asegurarse que su compañera seguía ahi. Y cuando estuvo más alejado su olfato seguía oliendo su aroma.

Seguía corriendo hasta llegar donde de seguro estarían ellas. Vio como las dos chicas, junto con la Exceed convertida en humana, y Happy estaban en el piso.

Sin esperar más corrió hasta llegar con cierta chica pelirrosa. La cual la levanto del piso como si nada.

_**-Así que aquí estas ladrona**_

_**-No es momento de hablar de eso Natsu debes de detener a esos tipos**_

_**-Y cómo diablos no te está afectando la gravedad**_

La chica Exceed le hablo. Este solo vio enfrente del. Y vio a un tipo en general, por más que lo veía no sabía quién era.

_**-Ni te recuerdo...**_

_**-Natsu el es Bluenote el que vimos en tenroujima**_

Seguía sin recordar. Vio como aquel tipo se acercaba rápidamente a él. Destruyo donde el lugar donde estaba antes.

Natsu sin más lanzo un potente rugido el cual acabo con él y con la ropa de la pelirrosa.

_**-Ahora si no vuelvas a robarte a Happy eres una chica mala**_

La chica trataba de cubrirse. Pero Natsu seguía regañándola. Vio como Happy se acerco a su lado.

_**-Pero aun faltan ellos...**_

Señalo a unos tipos que miraban todo con una cara de miedo. Y con un "Me rindo" acabo todo.

_**-Eso fue fácil**_

Caminaba de regreso al lugar donde estaba su compañera. Empezó a caminar un poco más rápido. Quería ver que estaba bien.

Al llegar y verla se alivio un poco. Se acerco a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió.

_**-Muchas gracias chicos nos ayudaron en mucho**_

Despues de horas de comer, beber y descansar decidieron continuar su camino para reunir al gremio.

Estaban a punto de ir hasta que una voz los detuvo.

_**-Espérenme Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Happy**_

Voltearon a ver aquella pequeña de cabello azul. Ambos vieron que traía su equipaje. Junto con su Exceed blanco.

_**-Voy con ustedes a reunir Fairy Tail, mi hogar**_

Ambos sonrieron. Se sentían orgullosos de que la pequeña decidiera seguirlos. Se volvieron a despedir y ahora si a seguir con su camino.

_**-¿Y a dónde iremos Lucy-san?**_

_**-Iremos a un pueblo donde no ha dejado de llover, así que ya se pueden imaginar a quien nos encontraremos ahí**_

* * *

_**Recordemos que esta historia por así decirlo es mi propia versión. Modifico un poco el manga.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	10. -9-

_**Hola chicos.**_

_**Perdón por dejarlos así sin actualizar este fanfic.**_

_**Pero he tenido muchos proyectos de fanfic en todo este tiempo que no me había dado un tiempo para poder actualizar este fanfic. Pero al fin les tengo el capitulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

_**-El nombre de ese pueblo es Villa Lluviosa y según reportes es el único lugar donde la lluvia no para, tanto que las personas de ese lugar mejor se fueron**_

Las tres personas, junto con los dos Exceed habían acampado. Al día siguiente llegaría aquel lugar. Mientras tanto se encargarían de descansar y reunir información de aquel lugar.

_**-Pero Lucy-san no cree que si ahi este Juvia-san por ahi también deberá de estar Gray-san sabemos que ella lo seguiría**_

La pequeña peli azul había hablado. Y tenía razón. Todos habían quedado en silencio.

_**-Donde esta Juvia esta el estúpido cubitos, de eso no puede haber duda, debemos de encontrarlo cuanto antes mejor**_

El pelirrosa hablo mientras arreglaba aquella fogata que tenían prendida. Todos dejaron de lado el tema de la villa y empezaron hablar de lo que habían hecho ese año.

_**-Fue vergonzoso que me vieran cantando pero también me mantuve entrenando con todo el gremio así que estoy lista para luchar**_

Los mayores estaban felices con la pequeña peli azul. Ella había cambiado para ser alguien fuerte.

_**-Por cierto Natsu-san, me ha dado curiosidad desde que lo vi pero que es esa venda, sabe que si esta lastimado yo con mi magia lo puedo curar**_

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrosa. Quien inmediatamente dejo de hacer lo que hacía para agarrar su brazo con esas vendas. Vieron como el miraba a otro lado. Como si estuviera pensando que decir.

_**-Pues yo me lastime pero es parte del entrenamiento y además es un secreto**_

Se paro rápidamente de su lugar y se fue caminando tranquilamente. Las chicas lo vieron y lo dejaron ir.

Las horas pasaron. La pequeña peli azul ya estaba dormida abrazando a los dos Exceed. Mientras que la rubia se había quedado despierta. La única calidez que sentía era aquella fogata.

_**-Natsu ya te estás tardando porque diablos no vienes...**_

No podía irse porque no podía dejar a la peli azul sola. Suspiro y volvió a ver aquella fogata. Tenía frio pero nunca lo admitiría. No quería que se preocupara por ella.

_**-Aun faltan muchos por reunir, me pregunto si realmente lograremos reunirlos lo malo es que no se las ubicaciones de los demás**_

_**-Claro que lo haremos Lucy**_

Una segunda voz escucho a sus espaldas se iba a voltear en seguida cuando unos brazos, con una venda, se cerraron a su cintura y la cabeza de este se poso sobre la suya.

_**-No me asustes de esta manera Natsu, además baja tu voz que los despertaras**_

_**-Pues entonces no pienses en esas cosas Luce**_

El chico acerco más a la rubia a su cuerpo. Sentía como temblaba. Sabía que a ella nunca le gusto el frio y que nunca lo admitirá. Se sentía nerviosa pero gracias a él se iba todo ese frio.

Sentía como ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Y como ella entrelazaba tímidamente su mano con la de él.

_**-Natsu a mí tampoco me dirás lo que escondes en estas vendas verdad**_

_**-Fue parte del entrenamiento y es un secreto**_

_**-Está bien ya no molestare con preguntarte Natsu se que por el momento aun no confiaras en mi**_

Ambos chicos miraban la danza de la fogata. Rara vez tenían estos momentos.

_**-Por favor confía en mi Lucy todo lo hice por lo que paso y yo te prometo que los traeré de nuevo y si no quieren verán que con los golpes arreglare todo**_

La chica solo soltó una pequeña risita. Ella nunca dejo de confiar en él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y durmieron. Otro día más sin que las temibles pesadillas aparecieran en ninguno de los dos.

El sol salió y le dio justamente en la cara del pelirrosa. Abrió los ojos ante la molestia que tenia. Se dio cuenta que su compañera rubia seguía durmiendo frente a él.

Apretó más sus brazos a la cintura y sintió otros tres pesos más. Se dio cuenta que la peli azul dormía abrazado a él y en sus brazos su Exceed blanco.

Mientras que su pequeño compañero se encontraba entre los pechos de la rubia.

_**-Lo siento Natsu-san es que hacia frio y tú estabas calientito**_

_**-Aye, Gray en realidad tiene razón de llamarlo chimenea con patas gracias a él no sufrimos el frio de anoche**_

_**-Aunque alguien me parece que disfruto más de ese calor**_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sonrojados. Aunque las risas no tardaron en ser escuchadas pero cesaron cuando vieron que exactamente solo llovía en ese lugar.

_**-Bien a buscar a esos dos**_

* * *

_**Este fue parte de mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y feliz navidad.**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

_**Reviews!?**_

* * *

_**Fecha: Miércoles 23 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
